Words Can Hurt
by Leche Flan
Summary: Set in DH. Harry doesn't want the others to be in danger because of him so tries to leave the Burrow to hunt down horcruxes alone but Ron stops him. They get into a heated argument that turned into a fight. *I'm not good with summaries, sorry* no slash


Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic. My account is just new here but I've been reading here as a guest for a long time now and thought 'hey, why don't i try and make a fanfic?' So yeah.

This is set on HP: Deathly Hallows, the after getting Harry to the Burrow.

**I don't own Harry Potter** but I do love it. That's why I'm writing this.

* * *

It was night time in the Burrow. The grass was silver with the moonlight and fallen leaves were blown by the summer breeze. In the room Harry and Ron shared, it was dark and quiet. The only sounds heard were the creaking of Harry's bed as he tossed and turned and Ron's breathing. Harry was having a hard time sleeping. Thoughts keep on buzzing around his mind. He turned again facing Ron. He couldn't really see him properly but he still envied him thinking his best friend was sleeping free without burden. He always wanted what Ron had; his ability to be able to sleep, a family, ordinary life.

He felt so bad, he was a burden to everyone. It was all his fault Mad-Eye's dead and George lost his ear; all his fault everyone he cares for are in danger. He doesn't want anyone more to get hurt, or worse, get killed because of him. Inside his mind he was debating on whether to leave or not. And in the end he made up his mind.

Silently, got out of his bed and packed his things. It was 2am and everyone was asleep, thought Harry, best to leave without anyone knowing. After he's done packing his things on his backpack he made his way out of the room and down stairs.

Little did Harry know he wasn't the only one awake at that hour. Ron couldn't sleep with the noise Harry's bed was making. He couldn't blame Harry for not being able to sleep after what happened. He eyed Harry curiously when he got out of bed. At first, he thought that Harry was just busying himself with his stuff since he couldn't sleep, but when he made for the door, it hit Ron instantly. Harry was leaving.

Ron followed Harry until he was outside the house, knowing that his mission to convince Harry to stay won't be quiet and easy. He didn't want the others to wake up, they need rest. It angered him on how stupid his best friend was being, it's dangerous outside, especially if you're alone and you're Harry Potter. What's the point of bringing him safely to his family's house if all he's going to do is leave?

When Harry made it out of the house safely, he stopped and took a deep breath. He wanted to say goodbye but resisted the urge to do so. No more turning back, he thought, and continued on walking away from one of the places he considered home.

"You're leaving aren't you?" said a familiar voice. It surprised him a bit; he hadn't notice Ron go after him.

He continued to walk as if he didn't hear anything. To give distant between him and Ron, who was still intent on following him, Harry quickened his pace.

"After what the Order did – after what my family, Hermione and I did just to get you here safely? You're a selfish git, you know that?" said Ron

"I'm not being selfish." said Harry in gritted teeth. Him? Selfish? He understood why they did it and that's exactly the reason he needs to leave. How can they not understand the fact that as long as they have connections with him they're in danger? He's not doing this for himself. It's not himself he is worried about.

"This is how you repay us? By leaving? Mad-Eye died because of you, and you're willing to put his death in vain? George lost his ear, he could've died–"

"THAT'S WHY I'M LEAVING!" bellowed Harry. His guts feel like they were being squeezed. He doesn't want to hear it again. He doesn't want to be reminded about it. Fingernails dug on his palms as he clenched his fists. His cheeks felt hot. He wanted to throw something.

Taking a deep breath to regain his calm, Harry said, "Look, you don't understand. As long as I'm here you're all in danger. I don't want anyone to die anymore because of me." He doesn't want to argue with him. This argument is just wasting his time.

Ron laughed sarcastically. "And what do you think will happen to us _after _you leave, huh? Think we'll be safe and sound? People call my family blood traitors. They know we're close to you, Harry. They'll question my family – Merlin's sake – they might even be tortured for information about you! And you think people will just leave us alone if you go?"

There was deafening silence between them. Harry hadn't thought about what was said.

Ron ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, that's what I thought… You didn't think about what could happen because you don't give a damn!"

"I'm going to hunt down the horcruxes, Ron! The sooner I leave the sooner I get to find and destroy them so I could kill him! And all this could end. This isn't just for me – this is for _everyone_'s sake!"

"All of us want this to end too, that's why we want to help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOU LOT INVOLVED!"

"Oh yeah – that's right. You could do everything by yourself because you're the great and famous Harry Potter!"

"You shut up." hissed Harry. "You think I wanted all this? You weren't the one who faced him. You don't know what he's like – how merciless he is – and what he'll do just to get me. I'm the one who faced Voldemort and what I'm doing is for the best."

Ron eye twitched at the mention of the name. "Oh, so it's back to Harry _I've-faced-worse_ Potter." he said, taking several steps towards Harry.

They were now face to face, glaring at each other. Even in the darkness Harry could sense that Ron was turning red.

Every second that passed, every word that escaped Ron's mouth made Harry hate him even more. The atmosphere around them was dead heavy and cold even if it's summer.

Ron's teeth bared. "Any minute now there's a chance that a death eater might come out of nowhere. This is _my_ family, the people _I_ love. You don't know how this is making me feel, mate." he said in a dangerously low voice,

Harry knew something inside him was about to explode any second now but was doing his best prevent it. The Weasleys are as good as a family to him.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't know how it feels–"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!"

WHAM! A great force hit Ron's left cheek it made him stagger a step back. Instinct made him pull out his wand and point it at Harry, who also made a grab for his wand. A jet of light shot out their wands. Harry was sent flying backwards and a flower vase shattered followed by an ear-splitting scream of a woman.

* * *

If there are any mistakes you find here while reading, I apologize. I'm not a native speaker of english. But do correct me so I could improve. Tell me what you think and if you have suggestions! Review please ^^

I hope I didn't make Ron look bad.

I'll post the next part in maybe after a few days.


End file.
